The Lamia Queen (Hiatus)
by Summer Waves YT
Summary: When a new Lamia Queen is born her subjects think she could be the one to enslave Equestria. She then goes on a adventure of a life time, trying not to let down her subjects.
1. chapter 1

**Hi author here I hope you enjoy my fanfiction**

 **I do know the cover page is not the best but I did my best so I can actually publish my story without a chance of getting sued**

 **I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"**

In the deepest part of the Eveefree Forest deeper than the Tree of Harmony and deeper than the Castle of the two Sisters there laid an empire (though more akin to a kingdom) full of splendor and riches. Houses farms, shops, hospitals, theaters, camps, and schools could be seen. Each building with its own beauty to behold and love, each made with the upmost care with a material unknown to pony kind it looked of scales each building with its own design but none clashed with each other. But the part that any creature or pony not accustomed to could not help but gawk and stare at in pure bliss, delight, and wonderment for in the center of anything was a castle of pure spender to old to know, but it was kept clean, so it sparkled through time, for those assigned to clean it was held in one the highest accord for the castle was waiting for the next queen to walk in its halls to claim their birthright. For witch who was about to be born, for this is where the story starts. In a small hut in the smallest of farms in the empire there laid an exhausted mother who saw her most beautiful creation for the first time, her daughter. She gasped she could not believe her eyes she looked down at her daughter right into her eyes, but she found that this was a mistake however as her mind suddenly became foggy as her mind was full of overwhelming bliss and obedience. She gasped by the powerful but welcoming intrusion of her mind, she had a stronger will than most as she quickly looked away. As soon as she did the feeling ceased. Her suspicion has been confirmed. She called for her husband eager to tell him the news. "Hey Wrap," she beckoned "our daughter is here and had a surprise for us." The door opened slowly for he was scared to what he might see. Slowly a pony's head looked in the small room. The pony's head looked normal for the most part he had dark oak brown fur with leaf green eyes and mane, except that be had long thin slits instead of pupils, and had two slits around his muzzle complete with two sharp glistening fangs coming from his upper jaw. For he like everyone else in this empire was a Lamia, half pony half snake. The cautious Lamia slithered in after seeing everything was all right his big muscular tale having the same coloration as his fur with a zig-zag pattern on top with the same color of his mane sharing also the color with his undescales followed short starting a few inches below his fore feet his tail got thicker the longer it got till eventually the tail git to it's apex and started to become thinner, and thinner till it came to the end of the tail being only a few inches thick for he had an eight foot tail showing his might and strength. He came over to his wife who they called "Who's scales beautifully sparkle and is as shiny as the moon" for she was a beauty to behold a cyan pony half with beautiful gold eyes, and mane, but which shined the most her tale, a tale of beauty although she only had a tale of five feet her beauty made up for the short length she had specks of gold randomly around her tale and like all lamias her undescales shared the color of her mane and eyes, yes there was no other that could compare to her beauty except the small creature in her hooves.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrap looked at his daughter first of pure love then in shock. For he failed to notice the little horn on her head the base forming a crown like look, spiraling up into 4 magnificent peaks, at his first glance for she was a Queen Lamia. She had the same coloration as her mother except for her horn, mane, and tail. Her horn was green like her Fathers which contracted well with her fur. Her mane was gold and brown forming a some-what hypnotic look to it, her tail with the same coloration of her Mother but with the same pattern of her mane, and her undescales had the same pattern, but with cyan, gold, green, and brown colors a perfect mix of her parents. Wrap was suddenly draw to her eyes. He did not know why he just wanted to, "There is no harm in looking" he thought "she is a Queen Lamia but she is yet to young to entrap me right." So he found him self thinking while slowly moving his gaze into her eyes. As soon as their gazes met. He felt a wave of mindless bliss going through his brain. Her stare was so charming and beautiful. "O-o-o... G-god she is... s-s-stronger than see looks... I-I-I... m-must look a-a-away" he suddenly thought his child's gaze fogging his mind making it hard to think, commanding him to keep looking. The more he looked the more his resistance crumbled "she is the queen it would be rude to look away besides her eyes are so beautiful" he began to think each second making him fall deeper into her stare and control. "N-n... n-No I-I-I-I... m-m-must l-look... a... a... A-away" it was getting very hard to think now only a piece of his mind still there. In a last act of defiance he stumbled in a slightly mindless tone "H-h-hey S-shiny h-h-h-help..." he then heard a strange a noise "PING" signaling he lost the battle for his mind he was his daughters. His mouth then fell into a wide grin spreading across his face for he was now under his daughter's full control, his mind only filled with a feeling of true bliss and the want NO NEED for obedience for anything his daughter wanted him to do his mind completely his daughter's. His wife noticed and thought of way to snap him out of it. Though she was worried for her husband she could not help but think of the Queen her little angle is and will continue to become.


	3. Chapter 3

All though the little queen was a baby she was **intelligent** for she was queen and it was her birthright to be so. She woke up in her Mother's hooves. The little queen knew the creature holding her was her Mother and there was her Father outside the room she felt him shifting through the vilbrations going through her coils. She felt good her Mother's hooves but she knew in her being that the Mother was not in control _she_ was. The little queen felt dominant over her mother. She looked up noticing her Mother was examining her. They then met eyes. She liked the feeling of someone staring deep in her eyes it made her happy and it made her want to giggle. But the moment came to an end. She felt a bit sadder now but her Mother's warmth soothed that feeling. An understanding suddenly pooped into the young ones head for she now understood she had power, power with her eyes to entrance other "l-lamias that is what we are" she thought, although she is yet to understand the power that was waiting for her to discover. Her Father slithered in then going by her mother's side and looking her over. A wanting feeling went over her mind just then a want for the feeling of someone to look at her eyes. She then felt something around her, a field of sorts of her desire for someone to look on her eyes. Her Father than slowly met her gaze. She knew her father must of soaked her feeling into his brain, tough she did not know he did not feel it, she could tell becuase the feild was gone. Her Father then met her gaze. With her new understanding she put her will into her gaze compelling her father to continue looking. She then felt something in her head, her father's thoughts. She know what he was thinking but understood the meaning. He was falling for her eyes his mind bending to her will this made her happy. She continued her gaze putting the promise of happy thoughts into it, the happiness he would feel if he would just give in. She felt his mind he caved while hearing a small ping that consumed his mind, signaling he would stare at her forever. She noticed the goofy grin on his face, which made her even happier. She felt that her father was so happy full of pure bliss. She thought that her mother will like her gaze to and wanted her to experience like her father was, almost on cue she saw her Father's tail slowly but surely wrapping around her Mother's neck pulling her mother's gaze to her's. This only made her even happier making her giggle and smile realizing that her Father heard what she wanted through her gaze and did what he wanted to please her. Her Father giggled to She knew cause she was happy her Father was happy, and that made her the ever so happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Consumed by her thoughts Shiny looked at her husband. His wide eyes staring only at his daughters eyes. She suddenly gasped she felt her husbands tail around her neck pushing her gaze toward their daughter's. She tried to resist against his coils but his coils were to strong and her neck was to weak, and the fact that she was still tired and weak from birthing her daughter. She closed her eyes hoping to not meet her daughter's eyes so she will not fall victim like her husband. "Why will she not look at my eyes I want her to" the little queen thought but again on cue her father started to open his wife's eyes so she will also feel the beautiful bliss that he felt. "No no" Shiny thought she could feel her husbands strong coils forcing her eyes to open. After about a minute her eyes finally got pulled open meeting her daughter's eyes. "O-o-Oh" she stammered her daughter's presence invading her mind. "W-w-wow s-such b-b-beautiful eyes" she thought her mind was overwhelmed by the beautiful deep eyes of her daughter. It was getting hard to think all she wanted to do was stare at her daughter's eyes forever, she felt at peace, in bliss. Two minutes passed and only a little of her mind was still her's "N-no… m-must l-look a-a-a-awa…" PING the noise consumed her brain her mind now her daughter's. As soon as she heard the noise consume her brain she was overwhelmed by a wave of pure bliss, and peace. She had a Need to do as anything her daughter said. Her mouth went up in a large goofy grin just like her husbands. Her daughter heard all of her Mother's thoughts and the ping consume her mind. She was happy. Snuggling into her mother's fur making sure to keep eye contact, but she slowly but surely fell into a peaceful sleep. After a while of her daughter falling asleep she slowly came to. First the bliss and peace started to fade then, her thoughts slowly came back, when she finally fully woke up from her trace she helped to wake up her husband who had a slower time waking up for he was in the trance for far longer then she. After they both fully woke from their trance they looked at each other in understanding. They had to get her to the castle, but first they had to name her for they had the **immense** responsibly , and power to name the Queen for although their little daughter ruled over them they had the power to give her a name for the queen was their daughter and the parents named their child especially if their child was the Queen for if a queen was not named by her parents it was of up most of a disgrace for only a parent can to name their child and without a name a Lamia would not know who they were it would slowly take a toll on a Lamia and thry would slowly wondered why no one cared for them to give them a name it would drive them to the peak of insanity and for a Lamia Queen that was especially dangerous for no one can put down the queen even if she so demanded it for the Eternal Coil would make sure for the Eternal Coil severely punishes the Lamia who wants to hurt the Queen if she has not already for the Eternal Coil watches over all Lamias making sure that the race survives. After a few moments of staring at each other deep in thought. Finally a name came to the mother one fit for her daughter. "We shall name her Who's eyes sparkle with beauty through all time" Shinny said, "hmmm yes that would do wonderfully the name fits her well" said Wraps. Though the name may be long it was tradition for all lamias to have long names a lamia's name may display their power. For Shiny's full name is "Who's scales beautifully sparkle and is as shiny as the moon". Her name displays her power to sway almost any creature with her beauty. Wraps full name was "Who's tail wraps and tightens around". His displaying his powerful muscles of his tail to trap almost any opponent or prey. Though a lamia'a name is long they prefer to shorten it to save their breath. "We shall call her Beauty Eyes for short" Wrap spoke. "Yes that sounds wonderful" replied Shiny. With the name decided on they lowered both of their muzzles to the sleeping queen's ears and they both said "Hear that young one we name you Who's eyes sparkle with beauty through all time, or Beauty Eyes for short" the little queen then shifted on her sleep sighing in content while her brain soaked in her name for she was now named and felt immense love from her parents for she was named and knew she was loved. After starting at their beautiful daughter sleeping peacefully, they finally decided to bring her to the palace to their new home and so that her people can see their new queen and ruler. So they headed out of their little four room house into the little farm, looking back at their daughter wrapped into a warm bundle of her Mother's coils held high for all to see for she was the queen and needed to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiny, and Wraps finally were slithering too the castle holding their daughter up high. Onlookers looked first in confusion for Shiny and Wraps were farmers they were at the lowest social standing in the empire why did they hold their child up high for all to see. Then their eyes fell upon her horn and all instantly knew why they were holding their baby up high for they were the lucky souls who were the parents of the queen and named her, all who saw could not believe their eyes for the lamias of lowest social standing were parents to the new queen although every Lamia had the chance to birth a queen (except the queen herself for she did not want to being her empire to shambles by having males fight over her love for all lonely lamias with no special someone could not resist a queen's beauty if it was offered in love so a queen would not mate) it was normally lamias of high social standing but not ones of the lowest. They all knew this queen was special and they all followed suit behind the parent and their queen for they were loyal to the queen and wished to she her officially crowed. Then something happened the little queen awoke from her slumber she was nervous at first for being in a new place so far from the ground but then she felt her mother's coils around her in a loving embrace which calmed her down. Then she saw it the castle the moment she saw it she felt like it was calling her that her destiny was to be in there. She then looked down and saw the other lamias following her and her parents. Then she realized how much see missed someone looking at her eyes. She then built that field of her feelings around her again making it more more powerful then when it was full of her wish and desire she sent it toward the lamias following her they immediately soaked in the field all meeting her gaze one by one their eyes all widened for they were suddenly filled with the queens presence theirs minds became foggy and getting lost in her eyes. She heard all their thoughts some were more resistant to her power and some almost immediately heard the ping in their head their minds now full bliss and obedience and finally having a large grin spread across their face especially the young ones who had not a lot of will to resist the queen each ping she heard made her happier and happier making her gaze even harder to break out of and resist eventually every follower fell under the queen's control the more who saw the new queen they followed hoping to sed her crowned and soon they also followed mindlessly for all they wanted was for to continue to look into the queen's eyes. The more that saw the new queen the more that joined the group and looked and became entranced by her eyes. The grin on their faces were the ever most amusing to the little queen and also hearing all their thoughts of pure bliss. Although she had everyone in a trance she wanted to go further she increased the intensity of her gaze which was not hard but took all who looked by surprise with all their eyes widening again. Their mouths fell agape being pounded with her gaze, but nothing more happened for her true power has not be discovered although she did not yet know. She giggled the funny grins on the other's faces finally making her laugh all the other lamias giggled to because their queen was happy the Lamia who was blessing them with her beautiful deep gold eyes, and that made then happy. Her parents finally looked back seeing what their daughter has done. Her mother immediately did what her mother did to soothe her. She started to move her coils around in a rhythmic pattern which massaged her daughter's body relaxing her. The little queen looked at her mother's coils unknowingly releasing the lamias from her grasp the little queen watched how her mother's coils moved and shined the light moving of it, relaxing her further, she decided to sleep in the relaxing coils of her mother. Slowly each Lamia started to wake up others helping those who have not woken up as fast soon everyone was woken again they all started the talk about her power, and that she might just be the one. Shiny and Wrap beamed at that news. After about a hour of walking they finally reached the palace. The guards noticed immediately and let the parents through. A page was then informed so her crowing day can happen.


	6. Chapter 6

The Page got the Queen's advisor (known as "Who's knowledge of books surpasses" or "Book Knowledge" for short his name shows his extensive knowledge in all subjects) to inform him of the news. Book Knowledge had white fur and yellow eyes and mane, with a simple swirly pattern on his tale and yellow underbelly scales. Of course Book Knowledge was ecstatic when he heard and headed down to the throne room to meet the little queen and her parents. He went to hall outside of the throne room. He bowed to the still sleeping queen for he had the up most respect for her. He then acknowledged her parents. "How proud you must be, for being her parents, thank you for bringing her into the world. Please let me tell her name" Book Knowledge said. "Her name is Who's eyes sparkle with beauty through all time or Beauty Eyes for short" Shiny said. "Ah what a beautiful name" Book Knowledge replied. "Thank you she does have powerful eyes we have experienced it ourselves" said Wraps, "Oh she is powerful how far did she pull you in" Book Knowledge asked. "To the Ping, with no colors and she managed to do also with the others who were following us to the castle." explained Shiny "Oh my" Book Knowledge replied, "hmmm most queens can not get that far with no colors and as a new born no less, I believe that no queen before ever had such entrancing eyes without her colors except… her... Queen Power Range… I think your little daughter is the one we have been waiting for." Shiny and Wraps looked each other in shock but Book Knowledge's words did have truth about the past queen in them. They both looked at each and nodded, "well then we shall let her subjects know if this is the news, and then train her, so she will be ready when she comes of age" they said. "Yes let's, I'll show you to the nursery and we can talk about her crowning day there, but she has to stay off the throne till her crowing day so all can see her be in her place, for it shows that the queen has respect for her subjects to let them see her sit down on her throne for the first time," informed Book Knowledge "got it we won't let her on the throne said Shiny. "Good now let me show you to the nursery" said Book Knowledge. They slithered to the nursery and having some small talk on the way. When they finally got to the nursery they opened the big green doors, and saw a huge room, with couches, and tables for the parents an adults, and a brilliantly huge crib in the middle if the room, a pile of toys, and stacks of bottles, and blankets in a corner of the room. Both parents gasped the room was brilliant full of splendor. "So shall we get started" Book Knowledge said sitting down on a couch and waving his hoof pointing at two chairs in front of him. "Oh yes of course" said Shiny. So Shiny slithered over to the crib and carefully put her daughter down not wanting to wake her then she sat down in a chair next to her husband, and they began making preparations for Beauty Eyes Crowning Day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi it's me again I am making some changes so you can understand the story a bit better thoughts will be** _in this format in quotation marks_ **hope you enjoy**

Crowning Day had finally arrived. The queen had been fed, and washed. Although the Beauty Eyes was confused about this whole affair she knew in her being that today in particular was very important. The moment finally arrived her Mother and Father slithered into the throne room holding their daughter up high together heading toward the throne a clear path in their way every lamia moving to make way for their queen every eye was on her but knowingly not making eye contact. Book Knowledge walk in after following closely behind. The couple stoped right in front of the throne turning to face their daughter's subjects while also making her turn around to face then also. "Today we are all gathered here to see our new queen touch her throne for the first time," Book Knowledge boomed. The crowd cheered. "This is a time for celebration, yet let us have a moment of silence for the queens that came before her and joined the Eternal Coil" continued Book Knowledge. The room went silent wanting to give respect for the queens of rhe past. After a few seconds Book Knowledge spoke again "The queen before you has very powerful magic even without her full power, though I believe that some of you have already experienced her power" the room was then full of murmurs of agreement. "From what I have heard I do believe she will be the one who will claim what is rightfully ours... EQUESTRIA" continued Book Knowledge. The crowd cheered again. "With the right guidance her power will grow, but that is for the future, it is now the moment you are all waiting for," and one cue Shiny, and Wrap carefully put their daughter on her throne, careful to not touch it themselves as soon as she touch the throne a magical ripple went through Equestria though it could only be felt, and seen by lamias, the castle being affected immediately changing the tint to a more cyan, gold, brown, and green tint. The ripple spread finally reaching Cantalot if someone was nearby and paying very close attention they could hear the cracking of a certain statue accompanied by a small little chuckle, it was one of the oldest statues it's name was Draconaqous. Meanwhile three little fillies where being born soon to be named Sweety Bell, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo.


	8. Chapter 8

The next six years was very hard for Shiny, Wrap and Book Knowledge. Raising a queen was difficult especially when she made all the rules. Especially when she refused to go to bed and made many official royal rules regarding bedtime only to change them the next day. Learning Poneish was easy enough thanks to Beauty Eyes's huge intelligence. Beauty Eyes did indeed grow into a remarkable queen for her empire. Through Book Knowledge's help she learned their history, and how to control her powers. Then the day came when she was seven years old. She was practicing her powers of hypnosis on a lone sheep in the library, then she saw something. "H-Hey Book Worm look at it's eyes" said Beauty Eyes very excitedly. Book Knowledge chuckled a bit at the nickname his queen gave him, due him always having his nose in a book when he was not needed. "Yes, yes what is i…" Book Knowledge looked at the sheep's eyes it was indeed a sight to behold. The sheep's eyes were flowing with gold, cyan, green, and brown spirals in it's eyes. Then he looked at his queen's horn indeed her horn had gained 4 gems on her horn one color for each spiral in the sheep's eyes. The first gem was gold, the next was green, then cyan, and the last was brown. "Oh my queen you have come of age you have gained your true power, you now can create your colorful spirals in your eyes" exclaimed Book Knowledge. "I-I-I-I can YES YES YES YES YES. I have read so much on what happens with these spirals I can't wait to try this OUT, wait I don't have to" exclaimed Beauty Eyes very very excitedly. "Hmmmm… can I have a volunteer?" She continued in a sly manner. "N-Now m-my queen y-you k-know that I-I am loyal t-to you b-but I d-don't want to be h-h-hypnotized again" replied Book Knowledge in a very frightened tone. "Rellaax Book Worm I ment the sheep" said Beauty Eyes. Book Knowledge let out a relieved sigh glad he was not going to be a plaything of a seven year old queen. "Well then would you like some help on your new power, specifically controlling it" said Book Knowledge trying to keep his eyes off Beauty Eyes considering that she has not stoped the spirals from her eyes but it was getting harder and harder seeing a bit of it at the right angle and consistently seeing her eyes glow making him want to look and see the source of the glowing. "Oh yes I do believe I will need some help on how to control my spirals, and understanding on how it all works" Beauty Eyes said while turning her head to make eye contact with Book Knowledge, completely forgetting about her own spirals. As soon as they made eye contact Book Knowledge became entranced with the spirals coming out of Beauty Eyes's eyes. After a few seconds the spirals started to reflect in his own eyes and a Ping was heard in his head. "Ummm Book Worm y-you okay w-what happened" asked Beauty Eyes very confused. "I became hypnotized by the spirals in your eyes my queen" responded Book Knowledge in a mindless tone. "Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot I didn't mean to do this" said Beauty Eyes. _Although he is very happy right now, hmmmm_ she thought "that is okay my queen I am very much enjoying this" replied Book Knowledge. "I know but you didn't want this in the first place so I umm... command you to tell me how to stop my spirals and to snap you out of this" she said somewhat timidly. "Yes of course my queen all you have to do is command me to wake up, and for your eyes just do what you usually do when stopping how hypnotic your normal eyes are" he said. So Beauty eyes did what he did and ordered him to wake up. Book Knowledge woke up immediately shaking his head to regain all of his consciousness. "I-I'm sorry Book Knowledge I-I didn't mean to hypnotize you i-it was a mistake" she said. Book Knowledge chuckled "don't worry my dear I know you ment no harm and now I know you actually know my real name" he said playfully. Then they both burst out laughing Beauty Eyes pulling Book Knowledge into a hug. After about a minute Book Knowledge looked down at his queen with a smile on his face "Hey can I tell you a little secret my queen," "sure Book Worm shoot" replied Beauty Eyes "Weeelllll I accidentally almost did the same thing to my parents when I came of age and thank god I was not the queen and could not hypnotize other lamias but if I could it probably would have ended in disaster cause I was five" explained Book Knowledge "huh so I guess I am not alone I was just the only lamia who could actually pull it off" replied Beauty Eyes jokingly. Book Knowledge chuckled, "yes yes you were" said Book Knowledge. "So for your coming of age celebration would you like the usual, or something… different" asked Book Knowledge "umm yeah I will have the usual but a… different color scheme… if you know what I mean," Beauty Eyes confirmed. "Yes I do believe I know what you mean I will start making the preparations now and I suggest you go tell your parents" said Book Knowledge. "Yes… I will… tell them" Beauty Eyes replied in an evil slyly tone. A evil, but innocent smile overtook her face, her ehes almost like a predator's "I…" Book Knowledge was about to say but then a BAW interrupted him. "Oh right the sheep" they both said at the same time. "Eeh don't worry about it I have some room for a snack right now" Beauty Eyes said. "Well… okay" Book Knowledge replied now being distracted "well we shall see each other soon my queen now I must take me leave" he said now slithering out of the library. "Goodbye Book Worm" Beauty eyes dismissed. "Now that I am alone let's have some fun" she thought looking right at the sheep still having spirals in it's eyes. She quickly wrapped it in her coils unhinged her jaw and swallowed it whole. "Now to tell my parents" she thought slithering out of library towards her parents room. After a few minutes she was at their door. After knocking she heard her parents say come in. She slithered in and saying "hey Mother, Father I got something to tell you. Her parents shot each other a worried look and quickly made it in front of their daughter. "What is it my daughter is something wrong" Shiny said in a worried tone."No nothing is wrong… actually something amazing just happened" said Beauty Eyes activating her spirals and looking up at her parents. Both of their eyes opened up wide by both surprise and subconsciously having the colors already affect their mind by making them want more. Although they became very weak against her previous hypnotic ability they have never seen the spirals before so they had more resistance then they usually had. Shiny who had more of a will than most and started to slowly turn her head away. Beauty Eyes did notice however and said in a rather evil manner "Mother pllllleeeeeaaaassssee look me in the eyes when I am trying to show you something" Shiny's head snapped right back to her daughter's eyes as she told her to. With the last remaining part of her will Shiny spoke "P-P-please… s-s-s-stop" then her mind went blank with an endless waves of bliss washing over her. "Oh fine I gueeeess" Beauty Eyes spoke, giving a little pout. "Wake" she commanded. As soon as she did her parents blinked the colors in their eyes disappearing with each blink. Then when they both gained all of their consciousness they looked at each other then back at their daughter anger apparent on their faces then they both gave each other knowing glances and turned to their daughter raising themselves towering over the queen making sure she knew that they did not care she was the queen they were her parents and should at this moment be feared. Beauty Eyes lowered at this hating when her parents where mad at her seeing their angry stares. Even though she was the queen and still had all the power she was scared these were her parents they gave her life, they taught her about how to be a good queen, she hated to see them so mad, a few rings a fear escaped her eyes for she still had to learn how to control them especially when emotion took over her being, which immediately relaxed her parents a bit. "My daughter" Shiny spoke slowly wrapping her coils around Beauty Eyes. "WE ARE SO HAPPY THAT YOU FINALLY CAME OF AGE" she shouted her tone now as proud and happy a parent can be. As she threw her daughter up in the air and caught her again in her hooves. "Y-you are n-not m-mad " asked Beauty Eyes meekly asked taken aback by the sudden change of her mother's tone of voice and the atmosphere of the room. "OF COURSE" Wrap shouted taking her from Shiny and giving her are right hug. "You finally came of age we could not be more proud. But we are annoyed we did not enjoy the prank you pulled although we knew it was ment to be harmless you should not mess around with the power you now poscess especially when you just got them, although we are proud you shall not have desert tonight," spoke Wrap still hugging her daughter but making his words final. "Fine" complied Beauty Eyes accepting her desertless dinner tonight. "Well Book Worm is already planning the party can I go tell Who's now?" Asked Beauty Eyes. "Yes but be careful remember do not use your spirals so recklessly" said Shiny. "Okay" replied Beauty Eyes. While her father set her down. Rushing out to find her long time friend to tell him the news. She looked for a servant or page to ask. But today was a Sunday and not that busy because most lamias had an off on Sunday. But soon enough she found someone. "Ahem do you know where Who's would be at this hour" making her presence known to the Lamia who was caring for some plants. "Do you mind I'm working here go ask some…" she said in an annoyed tone as she turned around and suddenly fell into a bow as she recognized the Lamia before her she held that bow frozen in fear for she just rudely spoke to the queen. _"I just rudely spoke to thw queen. Seriously I am a complete idiot"_ the lamia thought. "M-my queen… p-please forgive me… I d-did not r-realize it was y-you who asked, please forgive my insolence" the Lamia asked terror radiating from her voice, and her tail trembling in fear. Beauty Eyes sighed she did have these kind of interactions before, she knew every Lamia was scared of what she could do to them. Now she could mold their minds rewriting their memories, and desires not that they knew, yet. "Rise my subject do not be afraid what is your name" she said obvious care in her voice. The scared Lamia rose not making eye contact with the queen, but relaxing a little because of her tone. "M-my name is Who's hooves can care for the beauty of nature, o-or Nature Care for short my queen" Beauty Eyes lifted Nature Care's head with her hoof to meet her gaze "Do not fret for I am not a cruel queen I care for my subjects it was a honest mistake that I honestly get a lot it is not your fault you were consumed by your work. It just shows that you are dedicated to your craft" said Beauty Eyes tenderly her words seeping in to Nature Care's mind truly stopping her trembling now. Nature Care smiled knowing she was not in trouble and her queen cared for all of her subjects unlike the last queen. "Now please tell me do you know where Who's would be at this hour Nature Care" the queen asked again her caring tone never faulting. "Umm I do believe that he should be in the kitchen right now, but I do not know where exactly he is this is just from what I heard arojnd the castle" replied Nature Care with newfound pride that her queen actually used her name. "Thank you that will be all I shall not disturb your work anymore." Said Beauty Eyes letting her hoof slide under Nature Care's chin back to her side. "By the way your name fits you, your work is suburb" Nature Care blushed she couldn't help it, she took great pride in her work, and blushed whenever someone complemented it. Especially when the queen did. Nature Care's gaze moved up and what she saw filled her with dread but she bowed again as the queen slithered away _"Oh I could of been in hugs trouble there she has come of age"_ she though trembling at the thought of being hypnotized and for the rest of the day she felt shooken to the core. Beauty Eyes slithered away heading down to the kitchen but her trip was cut short when she slithered into Who's. "Who's" she shouted embracing him as he embraced her back. "My queen" he playfully said going into a quick silly bow. Beauty Eyes playful punched his shoulder in response "oh quit it" said Beauty Eyes. Who's laughed "I can always get a reaction with that" he said then he looked up and saw her horn. "Oh Wow y-you Came… OF AGE" exclaimed Who's "Yeah I did let's go" replied Beauty Eyes. Dragging him with her, up the stairs into a small crack in the wall through some abandoned corridors up a few more stairs and finally through the door that lead into a balcony garden up high in the castle. This is where the pair first became friends.


	9. Chapter 9 (Preview)

**Hi, I'm back again sorry I had a huge writters block and school started again so chapters may take longer to come out, but don't worry they will still be just as good. This chapter has been very hard to write and had to get this out of the way becuase I wanted to have some more backstory, and after this chapter is where the real story starts. I decied to give you a preview of this chapter to get you hyped how you like it bye, and thanks for staying with me.** **I will be deleting this chapter after the full one is uploaded.**

Beauty Eyes slithered off in a fit of anger and sadness. She was just handed so many new responsibilities. _"I'm only five I don't want to be queen anymore,"_ Beauty Eyes thought while heading to the library to find a good place to hide, tears running down her face. But her plans where cut short due to accidentally bumping into another Lamia who looked to be her age. "Are you okay" the Lamia asked "to be honest no" replied Beauty Eyes now actually taking a good like at the lamia he had a black fur and tail with gray eyes and a simple straight grey line going down the middle of his tale, and a grey mane and eyes with a few black strips going through his mane. The queen, however, did a spell to change her appearance she now had a white tail, pink eyes, and her horn disappeared. So no one would give her a second glance. "Well let me show you something come with me," the Lamia said "o-okay," said Beauty Eyes "Oh by the way my names umm… Who's" said the Lamia now identified as Who's said. As soon as Who's heard her say okay he picked up his books and started to drag her out of the room and up some stairs and into a little crack in the wall. "I-I'm not going in there," Beauty Eyes said scared to go into a strange new place with a complete stranger. "Come on it'll be fine…" he said pure kindness on his voice. "Okay… let's go… I… trust you" Beauty Eyes said a small smile on her face.


End file.
